


'If it never went wrong, we would've never met'/How Meg met Gavin

by TheNinjaSlayer



Series: How They Met, the Fake AH Crew and their Lovers [2]
Category: Fake AH Crew AU - Fandom, Fake AH crew - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Guns, How They Met, dumb phone stuff, undercover reporting gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinjaSlayer/pseuds/TheNinjaSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg gets busted while trying to spy on the crew, Gavin tries his best, an awkward, uneasy start for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'If it never went wrong, we would've never met'/How Meg met Gavin

Meg peered between the gaps of the metal slatted door, watching the crew celebrate their premature victory, “One video and I’ve got a promotion and a shit tonne of reward money on my doorstep” she thought to herself. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and held the screen against her chest as it lit up. Meg opened the camera and lined it up against the slits in the door to get the best view possible. She held her breath. And hit record…  
\---  
For a girl at the end of six gun barrels, Meg appeared relatively calm,  
“Settle down, fellas! I’m not here to bust you…” She started as she raised her hands,  
“That explains why we caught you with evidence,” said, who she assumed had to be, Geoff,  
“Gathering intel for a story and gathering intel for cops are two completely different things” Meg continued, wondering how far her bullshitting would get her, “Look, I’m a reporter!” she said earnestly, “turning you guys in would just dry up my monthly income. The reward money is big, but so is the price on a story like this.”  
“Oh! I get it! You want to exploit us and our wanted level for monetary gain…” the man in charge gave her a stern look as he turned off the safety on his pistol. The blood in Meg’s body drained to her feet as she worried the chances of her leaving this room alive were disappearing rapidly,  
“We can respect that. Guns down boys.” Geoff said as he smirked and turned the guns safety back on, and the crews followed suite. All of a sudden, the most wanted woman in the room disappeared as the men and the only other woman in the room returned to organising their loot.  
“Gavin, wipe anything she has to do with us off her phone and anything else she has with her.”  
“Wait, what? You just said I could have my story!” Meg snapped,  
“No, I said I understood you looking out for yourself. I still think reporters are garbage.” Geoff called out over his shoulder, as he zipped up a duffel bag of half empty guns,  
“At least I make an honest living!”  
“There’s nothing wrong with making an honest living by stealing and selling illegal drugs” said a playful British voice.

Meg felt her phone gently being swiped out her back pocket,  
“You know, next time you want to do something stealthily, you should consider turning the flash and sound off.”  
Meg scoffed as he turned the screen on and sheepishly handed the phone back to her, asking for her password, “I can’t believe this.” She said as she quickly denied the idea of trying to fake deleting what she had. The consequences definitely outweighed the gain,  
“Neither can I,” the lad replied, still waiting for her to give the phone back, “No one’s ever tried anything like this with us before. Hell, the police give up chasing us as soon as we’re out of sight for 5 minutes... oi, what’re doing?”,  
“Deleting the video.” Meg said bluntly,  
“If you could let me do it, that’d be lovely,” Gavin plucked the phone out her hand and made sure the video was gone and checked the other albums for anything else, “Hope there’s nothing in here you don’t mind me looking at” he joked.

Meg snatched her phone back and shoved it back in her pocket, “That’s enough.”  
The other woman in the room spoke up, “Gavin, get her out of here and meet us later” her voice was a lot deeper than Meg ever imagined it’d be,  
“Ooh, how come I’m on drop off duty?” He replied, but was secretly pleased,  
“Gee, thanks, Gav.” Meg chipped in as she headed for the bolted door the skull masked weirdo was reopening,  
“See, Gav, she likes you!” The woman replied as she threw a bag over her shoulder.

The crew, and Meg, made their transition from the safe room to the parking garage via an awkward elevator ride,  
“Goddammit. Geoff? Michael? Which one of you was that?!” Gavin squawked as he pulled a sour face. Everyone else in the lift began to laugh, even Meg managed to find herself smiling. She wondered how it was even possible to smirk at a fart joke when she was threatened to be killed by the same people she was laughing with in no time at all, “How do these guys manage to look so tough all the time?” she thought to herself as one of the more loud mouthed members started swearing about how slow the fucking lift was and how he could probably shit them out the building faster.

As they reached the empty basement parking, the rest of the crew divided themselves from Gavin. Probably the least threatening looking one of the group, with his black framed glasses and purple hoodie, told Gavin that his vehicle would be by the ramp. Gavin and Meg walked to the car in silence, Gavin opened the passenger side on his way to the driver’s seat. Meg got in and shut the door without saying anything, Gavin got in on the other side and raised his eyebrows uncomfortably as he turned the ignition.

As they went up the ramp, three cars turned in the opposite direction as Gavin asked where he should drop her off. Meg almost told him that she just wanted to go home, despite her mixed emotions, there was no way she was going to lead a member of the city’s most dangerous gang to her front door,  
“Just drop me off at an Up ‘n’ Atom” she sighed as she propped elbow against the door frame and leaned her chin into her palm,  
“Hungry, huh?” he started, “We almost never do any after heist feasts. We only ever eat before a gig”  
“Uh huh?” Meg replied absent mindedly, still thoroughly disappointed at what she lost,  
“Yeah. Geoff and Jack always get us whatever we want beforehand in case it’s our last meal”  
“Oh” Meg turned to look at Gavin, even if she didn’t get what she was after, she was growing more certain of the fact that there was more to the Fake AH Crew than met the eye,  
“We always have to eat at least three hours before we start though. Just so that no one voms it half way through an operation” Gavin snickered,  
“Can’t imagine what happened for that rule to be made” Meg replied, amused by the idea of skull face throwing up in his mask.

“Is this one alright?” Gavin asked as he pulled up to an Up ‘n’ Atom on Prosperity Street,  
“Yeah” Meg replied bluntly as she gracelessly fumbled with the door handle,  
“Oh! Before you go!” Gavin started as he reached into his pocket, “Might want this, we don’t need it anymore” he pulled her phone out and gave her a cheeky grin as he held it out for her. Any trace of a smile fell from Meg’s face fell, she snatched her phone back and slammed the door.

She began to go through her phone, trying to find anything that may have been deleted, added or forwarded. She marched into the burger joint and sat down in a booth in the back. Nothing in her galleries, nothing in her notes, no settings changed. But there was something new in her messages. One was sent from her phone at some point between leaving the building and sitting down to ‘Gavino Free’  
“I’ll be by the boardwalk tomorrow if you’re free for an interview”  
As she was reading, she got a new message,  
“Give me a few more details and I’ll see if I’m available ”  
Meg was dumbfounded. She stared down at her screen having no clue how to react. Maybe that promotion and raise would be on her front doorstep before her. She pondered the idea of it in her head for a moment. Would this really be worth it? What if she ended up in more trouble than she did earlier? As she reread the texts Gavin had sent himself, she felt the adrenaline begin to build and rush through her body,  
“My name’s Meg, btw” she replied, giddy with excitement and curiosity…

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo, thanks for reading this piece of work! I'm going to try and put this story into two series, one specifically for the development of Meg and Gavin's relationship and everything else that's been affected by it and the How They Met series, which I'm gonna try and write similar stories for the other main six AH members and their IRL lovers :) I'm still new around here, so I'm gonna try and get the organisation of all this right ^^


End file.
